Farewell chocolate
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: -Ya, ya, no te molestes conmigo –murmuró Mello-. Igual ya me iba...


Holaaa! soy nueva en este fandom, asi que tambien es mi primer fic por aqui :P nyajaja espero que les guste!

Advertencias: nada la verdad... Puede que algunos lo consideren shonen-ai, otros tal vez solo vean amistad, yo lo dejo a su criterio ^^ mm que mas? errores de tipeo? sorry, es que no tengo corrector ortografico y soy muy floja como para revisar todo meticulosamente :P

Notas: La escena se situa en el momento en que Mello se va de Wammys...

Disclaimer: Los personajes o Death Note en sí no me pertenecen... SI NI SI QUIERA EL TITULO ES MIO! (waa que clase de autora soy yo! *escondida en un rincón*)

DN © Ohba y O... O... O... algo! no me acuerdo su nombre, pero la idea se entiende, no? ^^UUU

* * *

><p><em>Bajó la mirada por un momento, y casi fue como si quisiese llorar.<em>

**.::Farewell Chocolate::.**

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Matt como un autómata, sin alzar la mirada de la pequeña consola que yacía en sus manos desde hace ya una buena cantidad de horas.

-Me largo –respondió con simpleza el rubio que había entrado a la habitación, tirando la puerta tras suyo.

-¿Irte? –cuestionó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirar hacia su adorado PSP, o eso por lo menos hasta que notó que su compañero de habitación abría el armario que compartían-. ¡Mello!

Al ser ignorado por el rubio, dejó de lado el juego y se incorporó en la cama, observando como Mello rebuscaba y ponía todo patas arriba.

-Al menos trata de no desordenar todo, ¿quieres? –bufó irritado Matt, mas sin mucho éxito-. ¡Oye!

-¿Qué quieres? –le espetó Mello molesto y tirando, tras llenar su mochila con lo necesario para la supervivencia (o sea, la mitad eran puras barras de chocolate), las puertas del armario.

-¿Cómo que "qué quiero"? –continuó Matt-. No desarmes todo el armario, ayer me quedé poniendo todo en su lugar.

-Ya, ya, no te molestes conmigo –murmuró Mello-. Igual ya me iba...

-¿A dónde?

Mello se encogió de hombros:

-A donde sea, lejos de aquí...

Matt continuó siguiendo los movimientos de su compañero, esperando a que dijese algo más, sin embargo Mello no lo hizo. Solo se quedó quieto por un rato, mirando el armario cerrado, en silencio. El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de si decir algo al respecto.

Finalmente, solo se volvió a echar de espaldas en su cama y continuó jugando.

Mello permaneció así, callado, por un buen tiempo, sin responder nada en lo absoluto, hasta que pareció animarse a salir del dormitorio. Se dio media vuelta, dándole ahora la espalda al armario y la cara a la puerta, hacia la cual se encaminó, murmurando un "nos vemos" al pasar al lado de Matt. Volvió a abrir la puerta con un brusco movimiento, mas se detuvo de golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿N-Near? –farfulló sorprendido al ver la blanquesina cabeza de su rival.

El albino meneó ligeramente la cabeza, y luego miró hacia el interior de la habitación, asomándose al lado de Mello. Este emitió un gruñido al recuperarse de la sorpresa y, sin pensárselo realmente, empujó a Near fuera del marco de la puerta, cerrándola tras su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo secamente.

Near alzó la mirada, percatándose que el espacio entre ellos se había reducido drásticamente, sin duda estaban más cerca que nunca en toda su vida. Mas aquello no le molestó mucho, Near no era de aquellos que se preocupasen por nimiedades tan tontas como esa.

-Pensé en darte esto antes de que te vayas, Mello –murmuró en su habitual tono de voz.

Mello frunció el ceño mientras que tomaba la barra de chocolate que el niño le colocó sobre el pecho. Su mirada se clavó en la figura del más pequeño, esperando.

-Mello –murmuró de nuevo su nombre y presionó el dulce aún más fuerte contra el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo los dedos de este sobre los suyos.

-Dime –respondió Mello recuperando la tranquilidad, mas no retiró su mano.

-¿A dónde te vas a ir? –preguntó Near sin alterarse.

-No lo sé –confesó Mello, y entonces, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, lo tomó de la mano y terminó de aceptar el chocolate-. A donde sea que esté lo suficientemente lejos de ti.

-No cambiarás tu opinión acerca de trabajar juntos, ¿cierto?

Mello negó, sabiendo que Near no insistiría. Sabía que aquella no era una opción para él, por más que Near estuviese de acuerdo. Ellos eran rivales y eso no cambiaría, por más que...

-Bueno –musitó Near jugando, con la mano libre, con su habitual mechón de cabello blanco.

Sentía la presión que Mello ejercía sobre su mano, mas aquello tampco le importó, ni mucho menos le incomodó. Era Mello después de todo.

-Yo...

-Te voy a extrañar –balbuceó entonces Near, sin dejar que Mello completase su oración.

Mello asintió, vagamente, olvidando lo que iba a decir, y Near, extrañamente, sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Mello, nos vamos a ver...


End file.
